Monstre Charmant's Red String
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Feelings 'tween bodyguard and client should stay as it is...neutral. It's not hard,ne? That includes the pair that know each other from toddlers right? No? Then screw it...NejixGaara and other pairings. A little OOC and a few OCs from previous stories
1. Enter Floppywitz

**Heeywoooh~ Tanni here with another fic! Only it's a lil different! Yup…IT'S YAOI! EEp! This is my first fic of this kind and I'm kinda nervous…sigh…well this is NejixGaara my fave yaoi couple ever! Besides Sasunaru of course…BUT! Question: how did this couple get started? Was it the anime/manga? If anyone knows…leave it in the review or PM me…**

**Mizuki: Can you shut up and get on with the story?**

**Me: Maa~ Mizuki so mean!**

**Mizuki: Get writing you jackass!**

**Me: T.T…Haaii~**

**Mr. Floppywitz CX**

_Gaara POV_

The delicate, small tinkle of a bell was the only thing that disturbed the quiet, still air in the huge room. A variety of toys from stuffed animals to action figures and building blocks to train sets were piled in corners and spaces in the room, each a hill of its own. I heard the tinkle echo from the toy I held in my hands. Mr. Floppywitz. His wide black button eyes stared blankly into mine. His black stitch smile was felt through my thumb as I swept the finger back and forth.

The door opened, interrupting the silence in my playroom. I looked up with bored blank eyes at the intruders and was somewhat amazed. None of my siblings, parents and relatives had those eyes. A middle-aged man smiled warmly down at me as he strode up with muffled footsteps on the dark blue carpet that I was currently sitting on. A miniature copy of the man walked beside him with a small smile of his own.

"Hello…I presume you're Gaara?" the man said.

I am a ten year old kid who has never seen the outside world nor has it ever seen me. Locked up in a fortress like a child of royalty (I know its princess in the fairytales the maids read to me but as you can see…I'm a boy), forbidden to have any contact with the world. So I was shocked that he knew my name, though I never showed it in my face. And a little happy…though I don't know why…why would he want to know my name? But I soon forgot that when I replied,

"Hey," I nodded with the same blank stare.

Again as I've said, I've never seen those kinds of eyes before. They were both almost blank white, as if blind, but had a unique tint. The older held a grey tint while the younger had an almost faded purple…lilac.

"My name is Hyuuga Hizashi," he introduced himself, "I shall be looking over you starting today,"

Don't beat around the bush old man. I may look small but I have a more than average IQ for a normal 10 year old boy. And I know that for a fact.

"Like a bodyguard?" I asked still keeping the innocent look on my face.

"Pretty sharp…but yes you can say that," he chuckled lightly.

I fought my eyes from rolling. It is that

"Well, this is my son, Neji, you two will be spending a lot of time together," he motioned to the boy.

He bowed his head in greeting which brought me to another observation. Their hair was long. Long tresses of silky hair were held back by a wide, light brown headband on the elder Hyuuga. Bandages on Neji's. I wondered about that but stopped at the sight of the strands flowing along with his movements. I fought the urge to reach over to touch it. I nodded in reply instead and turned back towards his father.

"Well I have a meeting to attend to so keep each other company," and with that the 'bodyguard' left the room.

The room returned to its former state, totally silent besides the almost frequent tinkle from the bell on Mr. Floppywitz's hat. It was painfully quiet and I wondered if maybe this guy was mute too. I'm not sociable because I've had anyone to speak to other than the relatives and servants in this house. Oh and Floppywitz. So there was no chance of me starting the conversation first.

I continued to fondle with Floppywitz's arms as I waited for him to say something. Anything. My heart was beating a little fast as my nerves took the best of me. I stole a look at Neji and found him staring. Even if I did catch in the act, his eyes continued not wavering; staring with such intensity. I found myself breaking my rule.

"What, something on my face?" I asked.

He blinked.

"Sorry…it's just that your hair is so weird…so red," he apologized, with a small grin, "Is it natural?"

"Mhm," I nodded, "yeah, I guess so,"

More awkward silence. I looked at the doll in my hands.

"What's his name?"

"Huh?" I asked looking up at the Hyuuga.

"His name?" he repeated and pointed.

I followed his finger to see he meant my doll.

"Oh…Floppywitz," I answered again.

"Floppywitz," he murmured before taking a seat on the carpet floor, continuing to scrutinize me. It's like he could see through me…and it felt…creepy.

I nodded and continued to play with my 'friend'. It was extremely awkward again.

"Do you wear your mom's makeup?"

That was one big icebreaker. I looked at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't because he stared at me with the same soul-invading stare for the past 5 minutes. My eyes searched his pale orbs but found only curiosity. He was asking way too many questions for my comfort. No way was I telling him I had trouble sleeping ever since mom died. What did Dr. Haku call it again? Oh yeah….insomnia.

"Why do you wrap your head in bandages?" I questioned back with a challenge in my face.

He touched his bandaged forehead gingerly and turned away. The window became his new target as he stared at it, it's light on the floor a few feet from us.

There that should keep quiet. You don't just question someone's personal life as soon as you met them. I continued playing with Floppywitz, twisting his legs and arms around my fingers. The silence was overbearing once again. I looked over at the Hyuuga and saw he was still touching the bandages with a troubled face. He winced as he touched one particular area in the centre of his forehead. I kinda felt sympathy for the boy. Maybe it was something worse than my insomnia. Not that I would know.

"I'm sorry,"

My eyes widened simultaneously with Neji's as we both clamped out mouths shut. Did we just apologize at the same time? Did I just apologize to him? Something was definitely wrong…

I looked down at Floppywitz.

"Hey,"

I looked up at him after glaring questioningly at Floppywitz.

"Let's start over okay? Hey, I'm Neji…Neji Hyuuga but you can call me Neji," he held out his hand and I stared at it.

After a few seconds I took the hand shaking slowly.

"Gaara…Gaara Sabaku ," I said hugging the doll to my chest.

"Nice name," he complimented smiling.

I blushed at the unexpected comment.

What? I've never been complimented before….especially for my name.

"Uh…thanks," I said turning away turning to hide the light blush on my cheeks. Why was I so warm all of a sudden? I suddenly felt annoyed with myself.

"Hey Gaara, you like Power Rangers too?"

I looked over to a corner of the room to see Neji crouching to get a better look at my huge collection. I had all the Power Rangers from the firsts to the current set. And was I proud of them.

"Yes," I replied, rising from my seat on the floor and walked holding my doll by the hand, causing him to dangle a good few inches from the floor, smiling all silly. I watched him observe the versions of the superhero team with an excitement in his eyes. All thoughts of annoyance left my mind as I watched.

"D-Do you want to play with them?" I felt suddenly nervous.

"Really?" he rose from his crouch to stand.

Another observation…he was little taller than me. Okay fine, a head taller than me. Happy? Hmph.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked sitting down with a sigh.

I hated the fact that I was short. I'm really hoping that puberty really helped me out in this section of problems.

"Blue," Neji replied picking up the blue figure.

"Cool…mine's red," I said picking my red ranger.

_End POV_

In no time, the room was filled with laughter and sound effects only a couple of ten year olds could make. Neji's father pressed his ear to the door, smiling as he listened to the two boys play their hearts out.

"I trust you'll be efficient?" a voice said interrupting his eavesdropping.

He pulled away from the door and stood at attention towards the man.

"I will do my best sir," he bowed.

He heard the footsteps pass him as he waited for the person to pass. He stared at the exquisite, expertly designed carpet. A golden image of a raccoon and eagle was woven with delicate threads. The Sabaku crest. He straightened up and turned towards the door that leaked laughter and shouts. He knocked on the door causing the playful sounds to stop abruptly.

"Come in,"

_Gaara's POV_

I saw Neji's dad peek from behind the door with a warm smile on his face. My face went back to my blank expression. It happened with everyone whom I'm not familiar with. Practice makes perfect I guess.

"Looks like you guys are having fun here," he commented.

No doubt about that. I can't really remember having fun like this. I can't remember the last time I laughed as hard as I did awhile ago. I can't remember anything at all. The last thing I remember was when my stepmom left and gave Floppywitz to me. Every other memory was hazy and I had to concentrate hard to even get a second or two of it.

"Well Neji…it's time to go now, getting kinda late,"

I kinda pouted at that. For some reason I didn't want him to leave. I was having fun.

"Papa…I don't want to leave…I wanna play some more," Neji begged.

He got the words right out of my mouth.

"We have to get our room lil buddy," Hizashi said.

Neji pouted as he rose up from the midst of Lego blocks and overturned action figures. I watched him take his father's hand as they begun to leave. Wait…

"Wait,"

They stopped and turned towards me. Neji's eyes were filled with hope.

"I want him to sleepover," I said bluntly.

"Sleepover?"

"Yes…I was going to ask Neji if he could sleepover,"

"Hmmm," he hummed contemplating.

Neji looked up to his father with wide begging eyes. He looked between Neji and I before he smiled the always warm smile.

"Fine with me…just make sure you go to bed early," he said patting Neji's head.

Go to bed early?

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You two have school to go to," he replied before leaving me and Neji alone.

School?

**00ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00**

"Neji will be sleeping with me tonight…draw a bath for two please, Sona," I told the maid.

"Yes Gaara-sama," she bowed before leaving for the bathroom.

"Wow," I heard Neji whispered.

"I looked behind me to see Neji gaping in my room. I followed his gaze around the room. Blood red curtains hung in front of the white French windows that revealed the black star-speckled night. A queen sized bed covered by a fluffy red comforter and different sized white and black pillows. The furniture was all black oak with an entertainments system in a corner. A white carpet cushioned our sock covered feet.

"Nice room, Gaara," Neji said still absorbing his surroundings.

"Thanks…wanna watch tv?" I offered.

"Sure," he shrugged.

We both sat down on the black loveseat, me sitting in my usual position with my knees together, my hands and chin resting on them. (**A/N: Think of L in Death Note**)I felt the couch shift a bit as Neji took his seat. He sat with his legs crossed, images flashed across his pale orbs. I turned my attention back to the screen. Ah, my favourite anime was one. Although I can't really remember the names of the characters, I really liked this guy. He reminded me of myself in more ways than one. If you think of it, it's kinda creepy. However the manipulation of the sand was pretty cool.

"Master, your bath is ready," the maid reported bowing her head.

"Thanks, Sana," I said rising from my seat. I walked towards the bathroom, knowing the Neji was behind from the muffled steps on the carpet.

I opened the door and entered in the swirls of steam. It's a bit hazy in there but it soon dissipated to reveal a huge square bath in the centre of the light fog. Water spray nozzles, bath soaps/shampoos, basins and stools lined the wall on the left and towels, rags, loofahs on the right. The wall was covered in small tiles, placed strategically to make a complicated mosaic version of the Sabaku crest. White tiles covered the floor. Now that I've satisfied you with the surroundings, how about we get to the real concern and problem? A single tub…in the whole room. Yes it can fit two people and probably more. The maid must have misunderstood…guess I should have said 'two single'.

"It'd be a waste not to mention bothersome so let's make the best of it," Neji said lifting a leg to take off the remaining sock of his feet.

He proceeded to remove his shirt revealing a built torso. Small ridges and indentations were seen from the side view, indicating that the body was being trained by the owner. I lifted mine to see my stomach, smooth and soft to the touch when I poked it. I looked over at Neji again as he bent over to pull his shorts down and straightened up again. I wondered what they felt like. I've seen my brother's own but never had the guts to ask to touch them. It'd be weird. I looked up again to see Neji had already stripped down and a towel wrapped around his waist. He even had toned arms. I looked at my flimsy arm appendages and frowned deeply.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

I looked up to see Neji looking at me…well down at me.

"You have muscles and I don't," I grumbled.

I inwardly cringed at what I just said…that sounded so childish and stupid.

"I wouldn't call them that," he chuckled.

"How did you get your stomach like that?" I asked still comparing

"Well my dad and I train at the dojo often,"

"I see,"

It was quiet as I pulled my pants down and got a towel to wrap myself in. I heard a splash.

"I could train you if you want,"

I looked up from tucking in my towel to see Neji already easing in to the water, his back towards me. The contorts of his shoulder blades shifted as he relaxed in the water.

"You mean it?" I asked slinging a leg into the tub.

"Yeah…though it may be hard," he warned.

"Hn…brings it on, Hyuuga," I smirked as I settled down.

"Sure," Neji smiled.

**As you can see this is just a flashback of our two boys…and there will be more to come.**

**Gaara: -.-**

**Me: What?**

**Gaara: You let these people see me…in my-**

**Me: In your birthday suit? Yeah…*perverted giggle* plus with Neji which is a fangirl BONUS! xD**

**Gaara: This is so embarrassing…**

**Me: No it's not…I can't wait for the maid-**

**Gaara: Not another word *holds up knife***

**Me: Eep! O.O…shit~ Well on with the flashback!**

***time skip***

_Gaara's POV_

My eyes were trained on my Vans shoes. I could literally feel the road roll under the limp as we made our way home. 'Our', as in, Neji, his dad, me and surprisingly my dad. It's been two years since I started school. The first day was a little shaky but I got along with it. Konoha-Suna Boarding School. The most elite boarding school in Tokyo, a school where the rich and with great lineage kids would attend with the rare occasion of a merit scholarship being awarded to someone in the low class bracket.

Neji and I roomed together in a room smaller than and not as luxurious as the one at home. But it was enough, I guess. We also made some unusual friends. Well I call them unusual but Neji says, unique, but they're close.

Naruto I would say is the second closest with Neji first of course. His grandmother is the principal at the school and the students and teachers affectionately call her Hokage. Except for Naruto who call her Tsunade-baa-chan or Old Lady, despite her appearance, and is the only one to survive doing so. Though I think she pops a blood vessel every time he does. His grandfather is the VP, although you hardly see him in office. If he's out, there's always a sign that said "Out for Research". I think that's the reason the blonde calls him 'Pervy Sage'. The fool is the heir of Kyuubi and Uzumaki Corp tow which his father and uncle is the proud founder of. They owned everything there was to own.

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the heirs of the almighty Uchiha Corporation, who also own everything. I don't where to place him in the ranking but he is reasonably close. I've heard people dub him as the Emo King. I admit that I agree with them but that's not all the way true. Somehow whenever Naruto's around, his mouth is highly active from humiliating and arguing with the blonde. Not that Naruto needs help with his mouth. When the bright spark is not around, the raven talks enough to have a decent conversation, which I don't really mind.

Shikamaru is another friend who is as lazy as a log. You could not put it past him to not sleep during a lecture or cloud watching and napping on our dorm's roof. But no matter how many hours he sleeps during classes he always comes out first in the class. And what is his reaction for when he's being congratulated?

"Troublesome,"

If he finds this so troublesome, why doesn't he just skip class, because that's what he's doing, technically. He just shrugs.

"My father doesn't want me to miss any classes," he grumbles.

"But you would still get straight A's,"

"That's what I said but my mother wants a clean record (and I don't have the strength to fight her)," he replies, " so I can apply and get into college with a full scholarship,"

Did I mention that he was one of the merit scholars? His father, Shikaru Nara, works for the Uchiha Corp as a manager for one of their many businesses. I think it's the bank.

And last but not least, Mizuki, daughter of a family of artists. Now she's the unusual one. Her style is way out. I think Naruto called it 'Emo/Punk Lolita'. And I agree. Everything about her screamed the theme. But that's not all. She had the uncanny habit of appearing in the weirdest places when you least expect it. And when you do see her and almost get a heart attack, she always say something weird, random or sarcastic and you'll always see without fail, a red lollipop in her mouth. But she's close and kinda grew on to me though that took a while.

Neji was quicker to befriend people than I did and soon I was surrounded by a circle of friends. I am pretty happy at this school and I felt Neji and I grew closer. I was a normal 12 year old boy as far as I could see.

But now I'm tense, my normal feeling was completely gone. Floppywitz was in my knapsack which really didn't help me calm down in the least. And I really needed comfort. Temari told me that mom made the doll while she was pregnant with me, intending to give it to me. So it felt like she was there. My thoughts of the doll was interrupted by a slight prod on my arm and looked to see it was Neji's thumb. I looked up to see him flash a grin before going back to his signature impassive face. I felt myself relax to the point where I can speak naturally at Neji's silent encouragement. With new confidence I turned my eyes to my dad's coal black. Minty emerald against cold obsidian.

"How have you been, Dad?" I asked with a cool voice. I crossed my legs and my arms, leaning back in the leather seats. My voice was unusually deep for a pre-teen but I guess puberty came quickly and silently for me because within 5 month my voice deepened to a raspy also that I was satisfied with. It fitted my front image of a lone rebellious teen; silent and uncaring, which is for the public eye. The only person who has seen the true me was obviously Neji save for the little fraction I give to my friends. But he doesn't mind the 'split personality' I balance in my daily life.

"I've been well, Gaara, and you?" he replied politely, in a tone for business.

"I guess," I shrugged uncaring.

He cleared his throat and gave me look. I sighed.

"I've been well, Father," I drawled rolling my eyes.

"Seems like you've forgotten your manners from hanging out with those delinquents," he said, emphasizing the last word with disgust.

My mouth twitched. Yeah I had weird, unusual friends but that never meant I asked the old fart to start discriminating and give lectures of being with the right company. They were harmless as far as I know and they had their good points. But he had to butt in when they were at their worst. Like the time when I invited everyone to my home at spring break and we were playing truth or dare. Mizuki dared Naruto to pretend to be in an argument. The fool only grinned as he recited every 'Yo mama' insult with a perfect ghetto accent. We all ended up on the floor laughing and rolling as he continued his antics. That's when we heard the door open to reveal murderous eyes belonging to a fuming geezer of a dad, glaring into our souls. Apparently he heard Naruto's colourful language, eaves dropping at the door. From then, Naruto was top in his list and wouldn't mind to let it known what he thought of him and my friends, never sparing an insult. But I always had a limit.

"Can we leave my friends out of this?' I asked curtly, slightly growling.

"You mean bad influences, son," he replied.

"My friends," I repeated.

"They are trash to be thrown to swine,"

One more insult and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back. Neji noticed this and pinched me warningly despite him being pissed also. I could feel his trembles as he practiced self control. I counted to ten before I opened my mouth.

"They are not trash; they came from respectable families,"

"Having money doesn't make you respectable,"

"Then why is a jackass like you respected," I snapped, eyes glaring daggers.

"I don't really appreciate that language, boy," he squinted as he glared at me.

"And you're thought of my friends aren't either, so roll off a cliff, will ya?"

"Your mother…would be as disappointed as I am right now if she knew how her son, who she gave her last breath to, turned out to be a delinquent,"

Oh that was such a low blow, which made me go in the deepest depths.

"Trust me, it's the wish to get away from you is why she left the way she did,"

*SMACK*

My eyes widened in shock. Did he…did he just…slap…_Neji_? No, why did Neji take the hit for me. Neji had blocked my father from hitting me. Neji slowly turned to face my father who was just as puzzled as I was.

"Please refrain yourself from violence, Mr. Subaku," he said as he settled back into his seat.

I saw a droplet of a tear at the corner of his eye. Why did he take such a hard hit? Dad squinted at Neji.

"Know your place, boy," he growled as he straightened his jacket.

I knew Neji was about to retort but was stopped by his father.

"You need to train more discipline into your child, Hiazashi,"

"I am deeply sorry, sir, " he apologized bowing his head.

I was glaring death at my father and clenched my fist, my nail biting into my palm. But I ignored the sting. The annoyance I felt for my father numbed the pain as my nails drew blood.

***End of flashback for now***

**Damn, that's a cliffie ain't it? I just had to cut it off there cuz the rest is just too much for one chappie to take. **

**Gaara: Bl**

**Me: *Shifts nervously* Gaara?**

**Gaara: Bl**

**Me: *Nervous chuckle* Are ya in there panda?**

**Gaara:… *holds up a knife***

**Me: *speaks hurriedly* If you don't hear from me in two weeks, you know who did it.**

_***We apologize as we are experiencing technical difficulties and an author being amputated***_


	2. Enter Monstre Charmant

**Ahh yes the next chapter...**

**Gaara: I hope there's nothing embarrassing in there...**

**Me: Iiya Gaa-chan...no embarrassment whatsoever :D**

**Gaara: ...**

**Me: Gaara then?**

**Gaara: Hn...**

**Mizuki: Lots of violence in this so if you have a weak stomach or you have a wild imagination...wait till next time for the next chappie kay? Did I get it right?  
><strong>

**Me: Yup! Enjoy!**

**Gaara: This should be interesting *evil glint in the eye***

**Mizuki and Me: *sweatdrop* *nervous chuckle*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gaara's POV<em>

The 'shh' of the sink was the only thing I could hear in the bathroom. I soaked the rag in the cold jet of water and squeezed the excess water before folding it into a makeshift compress. The bathroom was quiet just as much as my mind was blank. I raised the rag to Neji's cheek to which he hissed and jerked away involuntarily.

"C'mon, the swelling needs to go down," I said blinking slowly after the third try, finally breaking the silence.

Neji shifted on his seat on the counter and relaxed his body. I raised the rag again and brought cold cloth to red skin. I heard him grunt on the moment of contact but stayed still as I wiped his face. A hand-print printed his face, the swelling prominent at the palm but faint at the fingers. A red blemish on perfect pale skin. I frowned at the bruise.

A knock interrupted the silence.

"Yeah?"

The maid entered with something swaddled in cloth in her hand. She unwrapped it to reveal an icy blue ice pack with the dark blue logo frosted. I nodded and she wrapped it over again, handing it to Neji. He took it with a small smile and applied it to his red cheek. He winced before sighing and hopping of the counter. I followed him back into the bedroom, the maid closing the door behind us, bowing and exiting the room. Neji flopped on my bed, the sheets wrinkling under his weight. I watched him close his eyes, sighing and swallowing.

"You're dad hits like a pussy,"

I snorted, rolling my eyes before I walked over to the bed, climbing on and settling above his head on the bed. I proceeded to play with his hair. A wry smile crossed his features, and I couldn't help the smirk. But that went down as I thought of earlier today.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what" he asked sighing.

"Why didn't you let me get hit?"

There was silence in which the only communication was a pointed look from the Hyuuga, as if the answer was so damn obvious. I stared back not accepting it...though it was valid. He sighed again.

"I don't know...reflexes?" he shrugged.

Reflex?

"I didn't want you to get hurt, I guess,"

I guess...

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"G-GAARA-SAMA!"

The door continued to bang as the person shouted. Neji had sat up from my hands, as both of us were startled.

"Come in," I commanded.

The maid burst in my room, breathing hard as if she'd been running for miles. Her face was distraught. Tears streamed down her face, snot oozed from her nose and her body shook with her sobs.

"What's wrong, Sana?" Neji asked immediately jumping from the bed.

'G-Gaara-s-sama~...*sob*...Sabaku-sa-sama is*hiccup*...is..."

"Where's father?" Neji asked alert. He stood by the bed with Sana on her knees, bawling her body out.

She paused to stutter words, but broke down and wailed uncontrollably.

I watched the woman in her despair, my mind blank of what to do...I looked up to see Neji's hair whip around the door frame as he ran out of the room. Two guards instantly entered, out of breath after racing to my aid. But for what?

"Gaara-sama, are you alright?" one asked.

My mouth was dry as I tried to speak. I couldn't register what was going on. It was going past my eyes too fast to comprehend or reason. And it didn't help with Sana's high-pitched wail.

*Bam Bam Bam* "GYAAH!" *Bam*

_Silence_

The air was still. It was silent...and eerie. No screaming...no movement. But the thumping of my heart, was clear in my ears as the beat grew in tempo. My eyes widened at the sight before and my brain moved too slow for my mouth stop gaping. The metallic smell of blood awoke me from my stupor. My eyes flicked over the scene, finally soaking it in. The life less guards, blood pooling around their fresh corpses...staining the carpet a beautiful deep red. Sana's eyes stared blankly up at me, a slight trickle of blood running between them from the neat black bullet hole. A bloody halo surrounded her head, dying her green locks a dark rogue. My chest constricted painfully as my breaths became ragged and short.

A pressure was at the pit of my stomach and it slowly rose up my throat.

"AAAAAGH~!"

I clutched my hair and curled into a ball, as I let out another blood curdling scream.

**_What...what?...W-What's happening?_**

*Click*

I felt my eyes snap towards the sound, to meet the barrel of a handgun point blank in between my eyes. I moved from the gun, to the arm, to the chest and finally...

I couldn't breathe anymore...it's not impossible...it couldn't...it shouldn't...

"M-Mother?" I croaked.

The person smiled at me...the same as the pictures...

"You've only seen the pictures and you automatically think it's you're mother huh? Having a gun pointed in you're face makes you delusional huh? Mistaking me as my dear sister...And I thought we'd countless days together...when everyone left you alone,"

Realization hit me. I rose to a sitting position, the gun following obediently to my face. But I was shocked to properly register the danger. What is he doing?

"I know quite surprising, ne?"

"Yashamaru?" I mumbled.

"Yes, dear Gaara," his voice calm and reassuring as always. No hint of hostility. I couldn't help but think of a snake. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. Splashes of blood covered the beige suit he wore shredded at some areas. But that never really concerned me. It's the fact that my uncle was pointing a gun at me, with the same smile that I've known ever since I was small.

Why?

"You must be wondering why I'm pointing a gun at you," he said, "quite evident on your face,"

I didn't say a word though I wanted to. My mouth just wouldn't obey. I was too confused for comfort.

"Unfortunate as it is...I've always hated you...even though we are kin,"

"Huh?"

Pity crossed Yashamaru's face. He lowered the gun and walked towards the french windows. He stood there looking out onto the land surrounding the mansion. My view overlooked the front of the mansion, luscious green grass, cut in the middle by a paved walkway ,interrupted by a luxurious fountain, but continued on to the massive front gates.

"It's funny though because I loved you at the same time,"

I stared at his back. From behind he looked like mother. My throat felt tight as my memory couldn't recollect my mother and me. Only pictures and portraits of her come to mind. And they we always of her smiling this warm yet pained smile. As if she'd seen every bad thing in the world...more than anyone would know.

"Ever since you were born, I loved you because of the quiet, smart personality you've gained from us...but hated you for taking her away from me..."

Us?

"Did you know that when she held you for the first time...she smiled and cried...as if she'd gotten the most precious thing...I was kinda jealous of you...getting that rare smile out of her..."

He muttered under his mouth before chuckling quietly.

"But what would you know...you were just a baby...born at the wrong time...conceived for the wrong reasons...what could you do?"

I was silent as he spoke.

* * *

><p><em>Neji's POV<em>

I turned another corner, my breathing somewhat controlled despite sprinting. IWhy do I have a grave feeling about this?

Another corner rounded.

DAMMIT! I shouldn't have left Gaara alone. He could be terrified. No this is Gaara we're talking about...but he's never met any near-death experiences so it's hard to say how he'll fair in this one. If it actually turned into one...I picked up my speed.

Clipped my shoulder on another corner.

What if he's in danger. Guards immediately came to his room to check up on him so it must mean that the Sabakus were attacked. He could be the target...Temari and Kankurou too.

Skidded around another corner.

Where the hell are the guards?

*BAM BAM BAM* *BAM*

I skidded to a stop. Where did that come from...Gaara?

*SCREAM*

I snapped out of my thoughts as I continued to where the supposed sound could have come from. A crowd of maids and butlers, blocked the entrance to the main office of the Sabakus. I pushed myself through wailing maids and murmuring butlers and jumped over a maid who had fainted. The stench of blood filled the room and I almost gagged. I looked around the room to see paper scattered all over the place and furniture turned over. The scene of a battle. The suit of armor that usually stood upright was now in parts on the floor however the dagger was missing. My eyes roved over to the desk. There sat Mr. Sabaku, reclining in his chair, mouth gaping open...eyes staring blankly in space. Blood ran down the front of his clothes, staining the white shirt a new red. A beautiful turtleneck of blood under a black jacket.

And the dagger is still missing.

*cough*

It came from behind the door. I pulled the door away to a sight that made me weak in the knees.

"Dad," I croaked as I knelt over him, holding in my arms.

He winced and smiled weakly up at me.

"Hey buddy,"

I was stupefied and stunned. Streams of blood flowed from the corners of his mouth and forehead. He coughed up more blood at the mere greeting. But that was nothing compared to the dagger's handle jutting from dad's chest. My heart constricted as I felt the area of cloth around the heart soaked with blood. I pulled back my hand and surely blood covered my palm.

"N-Neji...listen to me...*gasp*...you need to protect G-Gaara,"

"Dad just hang on a bit longer okay...CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

My hands were shaking uncontrollably. My eyes burned and blurred from the tears, refusing them to fall. I felt something grab my trembling hand and looked down to see dad caress it with both bloodied hands. I looked in my father's face, warm and smiling despite it's injuries. I was confused.

"Neji my boy...what is the first thing that I've taught you...that every man should know,"

"Uh...that men can wear the same underwear 3 days in a row?"

A/N: JOKE! Had ya there huh? Actually no it's not...he really did say that...so what?

Dad chuckled weakly but winced.

"The other thing," he smiled.

"Oh...uh...the bottom line is not the priority...it's the people you care for," I recited.

"Then forget about me...Gaara...*gasp* Gaara needs you *pants*," he strained to talk which made the tears fall despite my will, "promise me something,"

"A-Anything," I croaked.

"You'll stay by Gaara's side always," he said.

He reached up to his forehead and pulled his blood soaked grey headband off. He pushed it in my hands and gripped my hands firmly.

"I promise...D-dad,"

I felt his calloused hand on my cheek and i held it there with mine.

"I-I love you, son," eyes blinking slowly.

"I love you more...papa," tears once more on the brim.

"I love...you...most," he whispered exhaling his last wisp of breath.

He was silent. My tears threatened to fall over, on the brink of tumbling over my cheeks.

"Papa,"

He didn't move.

"Papa!"

Not even the movement of the eyes under the lid.

"Papa!" Not even a twitch of life.

"PAPA!"

My tears absorbed into his black button down shirt, mixing with the somewhat dry blood stains. I gripped his headband as I sobbed. My body shook, as I laid my head against his, my headband smearing the blood leaking from his scalp.

_Gaara_

My head snapped up at the thought. I took father's headband, tying it on my arm. I laid him down gently as if he was still alive and merely sleeping deeply. But I had to face reality. I need to find Gaara. I looked down at his still face.

"Say hi to mom for me, papa...rest in peace,"

I engraved the small frozen smile on his face as I stood. I knew he'd be okay...that he'd watch over me...and Gaara. I ran out of the room, startling the crowd. I sprinted back toward Gaara's room, the tears drying on my slightly flushed cheeks. I'd save the rest tomorrow

"AAAGH!~"

That's Gaara. My heart clenched.

* * *

><p><em>Gaara's POV<em>

No...it's not true.

"You are a murderer, no matter what,"

Sis...said that it couldn't be help...

"It's all you're fault,"

No...I didn't do it!

"My sister...you killed her!"

I didn't mean to!

"You are-"

"No..."

"A _monster charmant_,"

*click*

I felt the cold metal of the gun, press against my skin, against my temple. So this is the end huh? What's the point of going on. I killed Mother...yes I did...if I wasn't born then she could be living her life...He might as well pull the trigger now...I was dead already in the inside.

"I'm sure nee-chan would be happy,"

_**It doesn't have to y'know**..._

What do you suggest?

**_Just let go...just let loose, let me take over..._**

Why should I? I deserve to be killed...

**_WE do...but not like this...not without him..._**

"Goodbye..."

Are you sure?

**_*chuckle* You may feel out of place afterwards...and you may not like what you see..._**

Whatever it takes...I can't die now...Not without...

_**Hn**._

"My son,"

* * *

><p>And everything went black. I was just falling. Falling into nothing. I'm just there Who am I again? What am I here for? Does anyone care for me? Who am I?<p>

_"Gaara,"_

That voice. It seems so far away. Who's Gaara?

_"Gaara!"_

I'm Gaara? I'm Gaara...but who's calling me?

_"C'mon goddammit! STOP!"_

Stop what, Neji? What's that noise? Like a...muffled beat. It's getting clearer.

_*thump*thump*thump*_

*grunt*

* * *

><p><em>Author POV<em>

Neji struggled to pull Gaara off.

"LET ME GO!" Gaara yelled in a craze, "MOTHERF-"

_*slap*_

The boy went still, breathing hard. Eyes widened as if the owner had just woken up from a nightmare. A tired Neji huffed and puffed behind him, arms circling around Gaara's small frame, back against chest. He felt a sting on one of his cheek, where Neji had struck him. He looked around. The carpet was painted with random stains and splashes of blood, from the french window to where they were.

_Roses scattered in the cold snow. Beautiful..._

The french window was busted, glass scattered underneath the frame, different sizes reflecting the matching sunset light and curtain as it danced.

_The graceful whip of red, bathed in it's partner's warmth._

"Gaara," Neji whispered.

He was silent...he couldn't utter a reply...not with what was in front him. The smell of blood drew his eyes to the body he was now straddling. The face was now unrecognizable but he knew who it was. Without a doubt...Yashamaru. His neck was turned in an awkward position, obviously snapped beyond repair. And it didn't help the jagged piece of glass, lodged deep in the side_. _His whole face was beaten up to a pulp, a new addition of glass to his right eye. Gun shot wounds sprayed his torso like a dalmation. His hair was disheveled madly but created a gold-blood mixed halo. Did he really do this? He looked at his hands as if to look for the answer...and it was there...covered in Yashamaru's blood.

He jumped out of Neji's arms, scrambling to the bathroom but didn't make it in time. He heaved and emptied his guts right on the carpet, coughs wracking his small body. He wiped his mouth, tasting the metallic blood and heaved again, with a groan of disgust. He flinched at the hand that started rubbing his back, in soothing circles. The tension in his shoulders relaxed as he allowed one salty droplet to fall and mix with the fluid below him. He felt himself being drawn up and away from his digested lunch and the stench was soon to be replaced by cinnamon; the smell of Neji. And it wasn't long before the room was filled with muffled sobs and anguished cries as Gaara let it all pour out into Neji's shirt.

His pain...his fear...his confusion...his helplessness...

Neji just soaked it all in, one sob at a time.

_Neji's POV_

"Shhhh~"

Another fit of sobs shook the boys frame...small, fragile..._delicate_. I vowed myself that I'd protect Gaara at all times...I'll take me father's place. That's my purpose...my newly found goal. Thoughts of losing my closest relative caught up with me again and pretty soon, my tears were being absorbed into Gaara's mop of dull, rusty red hair. I held him tighter as I felt tears leak onto my chest. Sirens were heard from the broken window and it was then that I finally relaxed, sinking to the floor, holding my best friend closer. We hugged as if our lives depended on it.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," I heard him stutter in between hiccups and sobs.

"Shhh...it's okay," I whispered back, "I'll protect you from now on..."

_I'll be you're bodyguard._

* * *

><p>*End of chapter*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okaay~ this is the end of the flashbacks...and on to the real story! But first a little excerpt for the next chap and then I'll sign off<strong>

_Preview:_

_"This is stupid,"_

_"Hey...you're the one who suggested it in the first place...you even got the outfit,"_

_"I wasn't supposed to wear it though"_

_"Well I think it fits you quite well" *smug grin*_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Hmmm...no thanks...now get me water bitch!"_

_"Hai...(name)-sama," *glares*_

_End Preview._

**Now who can guess the unlucky person here? And who's the master? ****If you paid enough attention it should be and easy guess...quite obvious actually...and the person who gets it right will feature in this little story...**

**I'll PM the deets and the winner!**

_Ja ne_

_Tanni ;3_


	3. Enter Fabric Boas

**Okaaaay I kinda went on hiatus on this story...because of the whole issue of migrating and starting boarding school. What a pain...so after settling in the school and a plead from one of my nubs I decided to update this chappie and try to do so almost every week...if I can~**

**Warning: Nothing to warn against really...just a cute maid outfit like promised ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Masashi does~**

* * *

><p><em>*GRUNT*GRUNT*GRUNT*GRUNT*GRUNT* <em>"Ha!"

"Again!"

_*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*_

"Again!"

_*PANT*PANT*PANT*PANT*PANT*_

"AGAIN!"

"HAA!"

Neji smirked, still in ready position. His chest heaved slightly as a few drops of sweat perched themselves on shoulders, abs, biceps and muscles. Same for his partner who was almost the opposite. Damp red hair stuck to his forehead piercing minty green eyes leaking through the bangs. A red kanji was tattooed on his forehead and insomniac rings covered by eyeliner...don't ask the brand, he'd never tell or if he did you won't be able to talk on the subject again. Not even buy your own. This was all opposite to long dark chocolate brown hair in a makeshift bun, pale lavender eyes, wide and clear, and a green tattoo, an 'x' and hooks at its sides across the forehead. The only similarity about them is the pale skin, pierced ears and toned bodies, fit for eyecandy. Both had their hands up in position, feet apart, balancing their body weight. The air was tense, their bodies tense, their lips relaxed in a smirk.

Hiashi stood nearby, looking from on to the other, before nodding in finality.

"Again!" he commanded.

Both teen leaped, their kicks meeting before going into a spar of attacks, blocks and dodges. Gaara aimed a palm to Neji's head who leaned back to a flip before straightening again. Fluid movements corresponded between the two boys with Gaara's a little edgy and a hint of originality. Gaara ducked a kick aimed at his head, jumping afterwards when the feet returned for his feet, Both had strong defenses and the spar went a little longer than usual. Neji's messy bun soon pulled of it's clip and flowed along his movements. But as you know, not everyone is perfect, though the two friends were somewhat perfectionists. Gaara did the mistake of pausing for a secong and Neji took this small window to strike Gaara slick chest with his palms. Gaara went down a little hard, the pain shown in his face for a minisecond before settling in a scowl. Neji qucikly went to his ready position, smirking at the fuming redhead.

"Bastard," Gaara muttered, switching his gaze to the ceiling to burn a hole through it.

Neji shrugged as he relaxed, cracking his neck.

"Good...you've improved greatly, Gaara," Hiashi complimented, tapping his cane.

Gaara stood up, brought fist and palm together and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sensei," he muttered.

He straightened up again beside Neji who still had a few inches on him.

"It is your hard work that makes you so skilled in Gentle Fist...I just guided you along,"

Gaara nodded, giving a small smile...atleast that's what it felt like.

"Alright that's it for today...do home and rest,"

Both bowed again, Hiashi returning the act.

"Later Uncle," Neji waved as the man walked out of the room.

Gaara let out a sigh as he walked towards his bags at the side of the room. To a normal person they would've groaned in pain after working out with Hiashi. Gaara was once like that but now, he would only rolled his shoulders to get the tensity out. Guess the hard work paid off in the end, hor he and Neji almost had identical body structures, Emphasis on the almost. If only he'd been taller.

They exited the room to the joint bathroom, grabbing a basin to put their bath supplies in. They stripped down and hit the showers, each wetting and lathering themselves. A coconut scent drifted over the wall that separated the two to Gaara's side.

'He's using the shampoo,' he thought automatically.

Gaara snapped his own strawberry scented shampoo and lathered up his hair. The bathroom was then scented with cinnamon and nutmeg before the showers were shut off. They quickly dried off and proceeded to get dress. They exited the bathroom in a swirl of scents and walked through the hallways of the Hyuuga household. Don't get confused though. This was the house for the dominant branch of the Hyuga familt. The other was also wealthy however they acquired their wealth being bodyguards for prestigious leaders in society and their families. Neji's father took the job of protecting the Sabaku family, after being switched from protecting his older twin, Hiashi. Although the discrimination of the two branches had diminished, the traditions stayed the same. The members of the Lower Branch would receive tattoo on the forehead at the age 10, nicknamed the "Curse Mark" due to legend, after 2 years of training which started at 8.

"Neji-nii!"

Neji and Gara turned to see a bouncing pre-teen running towards them, her ponytail swishing and bouncing along behind her.

"Hey Hanabi," Neji greeted laying a hand on her head.

"Hey Gaara," she greeted the redhead who nodded silently with a little smile.

"What is it, Hanabi?" Neji asked rustling her hair to her her attention.

"Well, me and friends," she grabbed the hand, peeking from under it, "want to go the movies tomorrow and we need a ride to and from the mall,"

"And Hinata can't do it?"

"She's going on a date with Itachi tomorrow," she explained, playing with his fingers.

"I don't think I can play chauffer...you know my duties Hana-"

"I'll come with..."

"Huh?"

"Really?" Hanabi squealed happily.

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've got nothing to to do anyway," he said looking up at Neji.

He smirked at the expression on Neji's face. It's on thing Neji hated and that's fan girls. Gaara had one of his own that consisted of people who weren't afraid of him but it wasn't as much as the fans who worshiped Neji. And some were from Hanabi's group.

"Wait, why can't the driver of the house carry you?" Neji asked.

"Dad just left with him to a business meeting...won't be back for a few days,"

"Neji's face fell and I just smirked in amusement.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Yay!" she cheered, jumping up to hug his neck tightly.

She continued to skip down the hall, her hair bouncing behind her as she turned around the corner. A mischievous smile crossed Gaara's face as he watched the Hyuga watch his cousin go.

"You know...if I wasn't supposed to protect your ass, I would totally kill you right now," Neji growled.

"You know you love me...c'mon I wanna go home,"

He didn't look back to see if the Hyuga was following, missing the slow smile that crossed the boy's serious features.

* * *

><p>Gaara revved the engine as he sped down the long one way street to his home. He loved the thrills he got from driving fast. It always helped him think and relax. The car vibrated in a rhythm as the radio was put on full blast. Alternate rock circled around his head, causing it to nod along to the beats. A red light slowed the pulsing red Audi to a stop, the engine purring. A white twin rolled up beside it, a black spoiler on the trunk. Gaara turned his head lazily to the left, rolling down the tinted passenger's window.<p>

Neji smirked at the redhead before nodding towards his windshield. Gaara followed the gesture to see the private road leading up the iron gates of the Sabaku property, blocked constantly by traffic. Gaara chuckled lightly before flipping out hs phone and speed dialing.

"Yeah?"

"Genma, open the gates,"

"Ohh really? Okay I'll get my camera ready,"

"Damn, I put my bet on-"

Gaara flipped the phone shut and tossed it on the passenger's seat. Neji's revved his enginge signaling his was ready to go. Gaara nodded his head at the brunette who grinned as he turned to his windscreen. Both wound up their windows and waited. Gaara pressed the gas slightly, his enging growling with life, his face relaxing to one of no emotion yet concentration. They waited, staring up at the red light, that smiled at them. Traffic continued across the intersection, as if on it's own business.

Adrenaline raced through Gaara's system as he relaxed and gripped the steering wheel with his right hand, and body leaning on the door. His fingers of his left, drummed on the leather armrest and revved once again.

_'5...4...3...2...'_

SCREECH

They were off, speeding across the intersection, an audience of headlights flashing them changed to an audience of whispering trees, whispering their cheers with leaves. They were tied for almost the whole race until Neji inched a bit ahead...then Gaara...then Neji. They kept swapping places along the paved road until the crossed the gate line, with teh fountain quickly approaching. Both parted in their lanes, drifting around the circular base. Both smirked at each other as their cars faced forward in that quick second, before screeching to a halt at the main house, dirt kicked up by the tires. As the dust rested, the exited the cars and waited. The fountain then glowed light blue with the pressure just a bit harder than usual as the water sprayed upwards.

"Yes!" Neji fist pumped the air.

Gaara groaned and glared at the Hyuga who returned it with a smirk.

"Uh-oh...you are going to suffer, lil bro,"

"The two turned to see Kankuro, sitting on the steps with an amused smirk.

"Oh I'll be nice this time," Neji grinned.

"Bullshit," Gaara coughed.

Kankarou chuckled, "I pity you, dear lil brother,"

"Shit, c'mon and let's get this over with," Gaara cursed, hands crossed and his weight shifted to one foot.

Neji's grin turned sickly and creepy that only mean one thing. Gaara involuntarily shuddered as the Hyuga passed walking into the house. Gaara soon followed.

"Serve the king well, little brother," Kankurou called at him.

"Shut the fuck up," Gaara growled.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Aaaah...ah-ha...oww...FUCK!"<p>

"Stop shouting...you've done this enough times before so it shouldn't be this tight,"

"F-fuck you...c-can't wait till it's my turn," *grunt*

"Damn Gaara," Neji panted.

"Stop! Pleease~" Gaara begged.

"We only have one hole to go, panda," a girl purred and snickered, "so just stop squirming,"

"It's going in again...so relaxed and take a deep breath,"

"GYAAAH!" Gaara yelled as pain shot up his back.

He felt like his chest was going to explode.

**Gaara's POV**

I HATE CORSETS.

Why am I wearing one?

Part of the punishment of the one who lost the challenge.

Who made it up?

Ironically...I did.

What? I was feeling giddy and mischievous. Plus I thought I wouldn't ever lose, cocky bastard I am. I got the IQ of almost 200 and I caught myself in my web.

"This is stupid," I muttered.

"You're the one who suggested it in the first place," Neji reminded, backing up to admire his work.

The lace crisscrossed the bare skin with complicated ties up the spine and an elaborate bow at the lower back. White frill lace, ruffled around the top rim of the satin and boned boa. A black choker circled my neck, with a small bell at the front and a red bow decorating. A four layer skirt, floated around my hips and just below my ass, making it a tedious deed to retrieve something below my reach, and diamond fishnets checkered my smooth skin. Smoother than a baby's ass due to the convenience of laser hair removal...body hair just irks me.

"Plus you were the one who got the outfit," Neji added.

Thank God I had mercy to get the ballet flats otherwise I'd be cursing quite colourfully.

"You sure got taste, Gaara," Tatsuki commented.

She replaced Sana after the incident as my personal maid. I must admit that I'm more open to her than to Sana.

Why?

Well for starters, the girl can kick ass! She's obedient but to a point. Disrespect her and consider yourself killed, chopped up and flattened out by a steamroller on the hot melting asphalt. I learnt my lesson the last time I took my status too. She punched me out cold for 2 days and Neji wouldn't lift a finger...something about me needing to get a new sense of life and stop wallowing. She gained my respect from me afterwards. I learnt that taking your anger and frustrations on lowly people was not the situation and I shall take that to my grave. Thank God for Dr Haku. I'm a changed man; though I may need him now concerning my situation.

"Get me water, bitch,"

Yeah that's another part of the punishment...so in all...you wear a maid's uniform, be bossed around and be called colourful names by the 'master'...all suggested by me. Neji suggested milder punishments but I had to open my mouth.

"Yes, Neji-sama," I replied with much venom in my voice.

He smirked as he lounged on my bed with the remote gripped in one hand. I stomped out of the room, my skirt flouncing. I hoped none of my sibling saw me like this...

"Aww sGaara...you look so cute~"

Spoke too soon. Temari pulled on the ribbon, from the maid headdress, smiling widely at me.

"I don't do cute," i growled.

"But you are. So unfair that I can't dress you up like this but Neji-kun can," she whined playfully.

I scowled.

"My own mouth dressed me like this," I grumbled.

"Oooh Gaara I never knew you were into cosplay~" the blondie grinned.

"Nothing...just get lost,"

"Wait I want a picture,"

"Temari," I growled warning.

"Fine fine," she pouted.

I continued past her when I heard a beep. I turned and was blinded by a flash.

"What the-" I blinked the dots out of my eyes.

"This is going in the album~" she sang and ran into her room.

The door slammed before I could reach her. I fumed as I spun off in the kitchen to get the bastard master his water. Maybe I should add laxatives to it. A grin grew on my face as I pondered on the scheme. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and went to the fridge fro a bottled water in the door. I put it on a tray and trekked back up the stairs. I heard whispering from behind me and didn't see anyone around when I turned to look. Maids must be having a fucking field day every time this happens. I entered the room to see 'his highness' killing civilians on video game on the white leather loveseat. Grand Theft Auto. I stomped over to him with the tray.

"Here," I grumbled.

He paused in the middle of hacking a prostitute and took the bottle and left the glass with me. Bastard much? I placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Anything else?" I said my patience straining.

He looked up in a thoughtful gaze and looked around, a finger on his chin. He stayed like that for awhile and my self-restraint dwindled all but slowly.

"Well?"

"Turn off the game console and put this controller back," he commanded.

A tick appeared beside my tattoo. I could feel it pulsing there.

"Hai,"

I took the controller away from him and walked over to the glass television stand/cabinet. I forgot I was wearing a skirt and bent down to where the Playstation was and felt cold air go easily through my legs. I shivered as I was wearing nothing but boxer briefs underneath, unlike the usual boxers. I got back up and turned to see a light blush fading away from Neji's face. I pushed it aside saying it could be anything and glared.

"Anything else,"

"I can't think of anything else for you to do so you're off,"

"Finally," I sighed, reaching behind my back to pull the corset bindings. I went to the bathroom connected to my room and finally breathed as the fabricated boa dropped from my chest, bringing the over lacy skirt down with it. I quickly changed into comfortable PJs, the bottoms hanging lazily and comfortably on my hips and exited. I ruffled my already wild hair with my hand as I took a seat. Who was now watching a movie that popped up on cable. It was a chck flick and the two main characters were in a heated make out session.

...

Why am I feeling bothered and awkward by this...wasn't like there was anyone I liked near me.

"You were supposed to call Naruto,"

Oh yeah...I forgot. I picked up the phone, silently happy that I got a distraction. I dialed the dumb blond's number and listened to the all too familiar voice.

"Yeeellow,"

"Naruto, it's-"

"None of your business teme!"

Umm.

"No...p-please hahaha!"

I saw Neji turn from the show in curiosity, from the corner of my eye. I still watched the couple look like they were about to go at it like rabbits.

"Naruto..." I repeated.

"Gaa-OKAY OKAY I SURRENDER! Q-QUIT IT!"

Neji nudged me and pointed at his ear and I put it on speaker.

"JEEZ IT'S JUST GAARA!"

We heard heavy breathing of Naruto.

"Naruto?" Neji tried.

"Oh Neji's there too? What's up guys?"

"Neji's little cousin wants to go out and needs us to drive them there, so you wanna kill time?" I asked.

"Yes thank you very much,"

"Mizuki?"

"Yeah, alive and kicking,"

"And we're not bothering to guess Sasuke's there,"

"Hn,"

"You think Shikamaru will come?" Neji asked.

"Naw, he said he had a date," Naruto filled in.

"Nara got a date?" I asked, an invisible eyebrow raised.

"I was just as surprised as you were, panda,"

I frowned at the phone, my eyes narrowed. I heard Naruto snicker.

"I know right...Shika getting his lazy balls out on a date is so unlike him...and Sasuke it's raccoon," Naruto giggled.

"Say one more thing and I'll castrate you both," I growled.

"Yeah reach through the phone will ya," Naruto laughed.

Then I heard him yelp.

"Oww...why'd you do that," he whined.

"Because obviously, you don't want to see Naruto Jr. and that you're stupid," Mizuki drawled before I heard the sound of teeth against candy.

"Not like it would be possible,"

"TEME!"

"Dobe,"

"Later," and I hung up.

There was silence in the room, besides the television blaring the music at end credits.

"Is it just me, or do I sense a double meaning in Sasuke's statement,"

I shrugged, "Probably just you,"

We spent the night watching movies.

* * *

><p><em><span>Preview<span>_

_Neji: Don't you have parents?_

_Hanabi: They're parents busy._

_Neji: With what?_

_Girl1: Mine's working._

_Girl2: Mine too~_

_Neji: With what?_

_Both: Work._

_Neji: Siblings?_

_Both: Busy._

_Neji: Busy?_

_Girl1: That's what happens when you brother and your best friend's sister are sexually active..._

_Girl2: Yeah~_

_Neji: O.o_

_Gaara: *Inner Lol_

* * *

><p><strong>HAAAAA YES OUTTA MY SYSTEM THIS CHAPPIE! *now stuck at CDLT* *sighs dejected* <strong>

**Gaara: I can't believe you did that...**

**Me: Oh you knew it would happen...plus it already did...you were there...it's over now ne?**

**Gaara: *looks out at audience with death glare* Tell this to no one!**

**Me: .:sweatdrops:.**

**Off-stage Neji: I need a foot massage, you slutty slave of insignificance~**

**Gaara: *groans and flounces off, skirt giving seconds of ass peekshow* **

**Me and Mizuki: *drools***

**Mizuki: I wanna tap that~**

**Me: Down Mizu~ Our time shall come**

**How did you like that? The maid thing was totally obvious who was to be punished. Were you able to detect the hints i dropped like nuclear bombs in this...or did this chapter suck...review me your thoughts, criticism or just plain "I LOVE U" messages...Thanks for reading**

**Ja ne**

**Tanni-chii ;3**


	4. Enter the Bullet

**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~ It's my birthday and hear I am typing this story to commemorate it while listening to some Alternative/Rock...I'm now 17 and 1 more year to become legal ;D LOL And how to celebrate this is with some FLUFF! or lemon...i don't know...it's how I feel giddy~**

**Warning: I don't know? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a tattoo nor a Byakugan...im just a limp dildo when I see Orochimaru in a thong...*calls eye surgery specialist***

* * *

><p>"I hate this,"<p>

I grinned as I observed the houses that went by the window.

"It's not so bad," I said.

"Don't your friends have parents?"

"Yeah but all of them are busy," Hanabi answered for the umpteenth time.

The girl was observing her nails, separating both of us at the front. We were driving Dumb Blond's SUV 8 seater, on our way to the mall. We had already picked up Hanabi's friends and Naruto, Sasuke and Mizuki had met us up at my place.

"With what?" Neji almost snapped as he made a turn onto the highway, joining the steady line of traffic, speeding down the freeway. I looked behind me.

"My parents are working,"

"Mine too,"

"Then your siblings?" he tried again.

"They're busy," they both answered.

"Busy?"

"That's what happen when your brother and your friend's sister are sexually active," one answered.

"They're still at it?" Hanabi laughed.

I snorted at the look on Neji's face.

"Yeah, they've been dating together for what?" one looked over at the other in question.

"Five months," the other answered.

"Damn, teenagers are so hormone-driven these days," Hanabi sighed, "Rutting it out like bloody bunnies,"

I coughed in my hand and glanced behind the girls. Naruto was covering his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back the laugh. Sasuke and Mizuki just looked amused. I turned back around with my own amused smile.

"Aren't you a teenager, Hanabi?"

"Nope, I'm a preteen so it doesn't count,"

"In that oufit?"

I looked Hanabi over and shook my head.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes,"

With the way her body was, there wasn't much to show in the washed out, jean shorts and a simple white tank with a treble clef necklace resting right below her collar bone. She obviously hasn't reached full potential like Hinata has but she's a reasonable size I guess. And no I am not a pedophile just really observant. Really. It's not my fault she didn't get the same exact boob gene like her older sister. Tch.

There was silence when I stopped my mind's rambling. I looked around to see staring. Shit, did I just say that out loud?

"Yup, no doubt about it," Mizuki smirked. Naruto was biting his hand, hitting his head against the window. Sasuke was looking up with a grin.

"Hmm...guess I forgot my meds this morning again," I shrugged, now remembering that I didn't inhale those assorted capsules.

"You take meds? Cool, what you got?" one of the girls piped up.

I turned fully to face the girl at the back, a raven with bright blue eyes.

"Well...I used to try and kill myself when I was a toddler, child's curiosity, but I stopped at age 7...I have insomnia, emotional imbalance, slight depression, ADHD, oh and I brutally murdered my uncle at 12 years old," I said in one breath, before adding, "What do you got?"

The girl just sat there with her mouth open, gaping like a fish. A fly could travel to her toes and get back out. Her friend, however, must have noticed this possibility and closed it for her. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and was laughing, leaning on an equally laughing Mizuki, beside Sasuke who was shaking his head, trying to hold back his. This was expected from them with them not knowing this was truth.

"Don't take him serious, Miachi," he said, briefly sending a smile at the shaken girl.

He looked back on the road, still smiling though he flashed me a look, that clearly said 'That was a bit much, wouldn't you think?'

"As I said, I forgot my medication," I shrugged, turning to watch the cars speed past us.

I didn't notice the worried and knowing look Neji briefly sent my way due to the fact that Naruto and I were having a deep conversation about underwear over the girl's heads. Why he's looking at me that way? Ask him...I just don't know how women can wear thongs...it's a string hitched up your ass!

* * *

><p><em>Hi Miss Alice<br>Anata Garasu no  
>Me de donna yume wo<br>Mirareru no?  
>Mirareru no?<em>

"I swear everytime, we come over here she sings that song and I still get chills," Naruto shuddered.

"C'mon she's not all that bad," Neji countered, sipping his drink.

"No, it's the aura she gives off whenever she sings THAT song, it's just...creepy,"

"Wow, the dobe is scared of a song," Sasuke teased.

I watched m friends, bantering. I swirled my glass of Smirnoff (really diluted with Cranberry juice),t he ice making a melodious tinkle, before taking a sip to wet my mouth. I placed the glass on the table before laying back in the seat with a sigh. After dropping off Hanabi and company at the mall (where they joined up with more girls with their dates in tow) and recovering from giggling, inquisitive and curious girls and the evil death glares of their boyfriends (except one which Naruto knew...I think his name was Konohamaru? Must be Hanabi's date), Naruto decided that we spend the time doing karaoke. So went to out usual karaoke place and booked a room.

_Still...you...do not...answer_

I stared into space as I felt the diluted alcohol run through my veins. I'm not a heavy drinker but I have almost zero tolerance for alcohol. Yet the people here know me, and gives me what I like whenever I want. So now pink dusted my cheeks, as I stared at nothing. I shivered.

_Still...you...do not...answer_

Naruto was right...Mizuki's voice can really creep someone out with the right song. It was beautiful yet eerie. Just right for a vampire anime ending. Vampire Knight was it?

"...Gaara's not into that stuff...he wouldn't do it,"

My ear twitched at hearing my name, and I turned my head lazily to the source of the mentioning.

"You don't know that...after all he's not emo like you!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

I watched Sasuke glare at the finger in front of his nose. He looked like he would have bit it off but swatted it away, to raise an eyebrow at the blond.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Sing a song," Neji answered from across the coffee table separating us.

I scoffed, sitting up and looked at Sasuke.

"I can sing two,"

"Says the person who never goes up," Sasuke argued after the signature of the Uchihas. I fucking swear it runs in the family after sleeping over once.

"Shut up, emo boy..." I smirked getting up as soon as Mizuki was done. She slapped my ass when we passed each other.

"Go get em, ginger,"

"Sure will," I smirked slyly.

Getting up on that little karaoke stage, was a first for me as I never believed in my singing abilities. But not I just felt mischievous and mischievous I shall be as I went through the list of available songs. I selected the two I wanted and put them in a temporary playlist. I slipped on the head mic and I pressed play, turning to my audience. Sasuke was smirking, as if knowing I wouldn't do this. Well wasn't he wrong...

As the beats of the song song started, I popped open two buttons making it four open...

_Eh...Oh...Eh...  
>Call me the with GUCCI cause only bitches wear Prada,<br>I'm a supersonice king with a seductive persona_,

By then, Sasuke is already gaping, not by the song choice but the fact that I was singing it without even looking at the lyrics highlighted on the screen. Instead I was looking straight at him, while singing.I was going to make this memorable.

_So don't ever think that you can get it out of my way,  
>I've been waiting for my lifeline everyday,<br>Go and see you're my happiness down my road of fear,  
>Go and see you're my happiness down my road of fear,<em>

By then, Naruto was singing along side with me, as we went into a little duet, with him from his seat. I was playing around with the song, with ease of a professional as I did a few suggestive moves to the rest of the lyrics.  
><em><br>So much more than plutonic cuz I fuck with the stars,  
>Outta reach to you oh, because I chill out at Mars,<br>Now I never thought that I could be the one in my mind,  
>Who's been carrying his weight and is so difficult to find,<br>Go and see you're my happiness down my road of fear,  
>Go and see you're my happiness down my road of fear,<em>

I walked over to Mizuki, who was laughing at my little show, and pulled her by the hand. She got up and began swaying her body. I raised my hand and begun to fist pump, which she followed suit.

So put your hands up up, if you know what I mean,  
>Just put your hands up up, if you know what I mean,<br>Just put your hands up up, if you know what I mean,  
>Just put your hands up up, if you know what I mean,<br>And break it all down,  
>And break it all down,<p>

And I twisted her around by the hand, and pressed her flush against me, only to lightly grind while going down, down her backside. Naruto whooped loudly at my actions, while Sasuke openly laughed at my antics. Neji was widely grinning while giving me thumbs up. At the end of the song, I bowed while Mizuki playfully curtsied and returned to her seat. I grabbed a drink off of the table not knowing who it was but singing can leave you parched and I guzzled the rest of the glass down. My body felt like it was on fire now and I felt a little woozy but the show must go on.

_**Yes it should *chuckle***_

And it was like my body wasn't my own anymore but I went along with it as the next song started. I felt myself open my mouth to sing...

* * *

><p><strong>Neji's POV<strong>

I watched as Gaara opened his mouth to sing, the lyrics flowing out his mouth as he crooned. And now he is turning to me singing the song...

_Something lately drives me crazy  
>Has to do with how you make me<br>Struggle to get your attention  
>Calling you brings aprehension<br>Texts from you and sex from you  
>Are things that are not so uncommon<br>Flirt with you you're all about it  
>Tell me why I feel unwanted?<em>

I couldn't help it when my mouth went slack. The way Gaara dipped and swayed his hips, eying me was thrilling yet shocking that he was doing that right there in public. I have never seen this side of him before but wasn't complaining. If you haven't guesses already, I've been crushing on Gaara for a long time now but haven't gotten to demonstrate my feelings to the redhead due to damn nerves. I realized these feelings one day when I walked into my dorm room, from along day of school.

*flashback*

"I'm back," I drawled to no one in particular as I opened the door and walked in. What I saw caused my hand to loosen from my messenger bag to thump softly on the floor. My eyes widened slightly in interest from what I saw.

"Shit," Gaara cussed, as he picked up the slipping towel and secured it around his waist.

He turned to look at me, with bored eyes. He was glistening wet from the shower from before, his hair damp and drooping lazily over eyes that unintentionally were hot and beckoning. His built body was accented just right from the sunset light through the window, glowing across the skin. The towel, though secure, was riding lowly on his hips, giving a little peak to red strands of hair, shouting out that he was a legit redhead.

"Welcome home," he replied, voice slightly husky.

I tore my eyes away to eye his lips, pink and small, but supple enough. I fought back the blush that threatened to appear and closed the door behind me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I made a beeline straight to the bathroom. I quickly closed the door and slid down it, my face in my hands. I pulled them away to look down at my crotch, knowing that underneath that fabric, my 'friend' was beginning to wake. And the more of the previous image flashed in my head, the tighter my pants felt...

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Neji? You okay in there?" Gaara's voice flitered through.

"Y-Yeah, just taking a shower,"

"Oh, well hurry up...we're going over to hang out with Naruto and Sasuke in a few,"

"I'll be right there," I strained, as I got up.

I walked over to the shower, turning it on to the coldest setting. This was appropriate after finding out that you had a thing for you best friend and sexual orientation. Longest cold shower ever.

*end*

I think I needed another with how Gaara sang the song. Fuck that, his mere dance moves that screamed sex turned me on. His eyes had that 'look'...and now he was crawling on the table, back moving smooth like a cat's. I didn't even look across at my friends' faces, too busy with a certain redhead, sitting on the table so that his legs settled between mine.

_Damn, if you didn't want me back _  
><em>Why'd you have to act like that? It's confusing to the core <em>  
><em>'Cause I know you want it<br>Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
>Something substantial with me<br>Then why do you give me more? _  
><em>Babe I know you want it<em>

He stood to place a knee on either side of my hips, and placed hands on my shoulders. I felt my skin tingle underneath the fabric where his hands were and my dick responding to such a position. Then he slowly began to lower himself to seat himself confortably on my lap, my hands subconsciously placing themselves on his hips, holding there. He smirked at my action and I swore my breathing hitched as I noticed the cloudy lust that swam in his eyes. It barely registered that they were somehow a light dusty blue. Not with what he did next. As he began the first word of the chorus, I felt our fronts make contact, contact through jeans fabric making me hiss and grip tighter. He rocked his hips with the lyrics, a smirk playing on his lips, seductive and coy.

_Say that you want me every day_  
><em>That you want me every way<em>  
><em>That you need me<em>  
><em>Got me trippin' super psycho love<em>

He leaned forward, his hot breath fanning over my ear, flushed with blood, and crooned the rest of the chorus, on hand holding the other side of my face and the other braced on my chest, over my beating heart, threatening to break out it's bone cage.

_Aim, pull the trigger_  
><em>Feel the pain getting bigger<em>  
><em>Go insane from the bitter feeling<em>  
><em>Trippin' super psycho love<em>

He pulled back after nipping my ear, to kiss hotly my lips, which I mimicked instantly. Our lips met demandingly, as sloppy wet noises was heard above the playing music. A coil in my stomac, tightened into a hot mass as I kissed him, my tongue loving the slick feel of his hot mouth. I squeezed his ass which he answered in a moan and an extra hard thrust. I gasped in his mouth as he nipped my bottom lip and delved back in with his tongue, quickly mapping out my mouth. With a smack he pulled back, a trail of spit connecting us, snapping to sling onto his chin. How I wanted to lick it off...to take him right there.

"Hope you had fun..." he whispered, smirking. I noticed also that his eyes were merging back to the usual misty mint green that I was used to and knew well...

And he collapsed, head resting on my shoulder. The rise and fall of my chest indicated that I was slightly panting from the previous ministration from the apple of my affections and it took me not long to feel Gaara's calming heart. Slow puffs indicated that he was still alive and just sleeping. I let out a breath and brought a hand to my face shielding my eyes. I slowed my own breathing and froze when I heard...

"Well, that was a little...interesting,"

I looked through fingers to see, Sasuke smirking like he just won the lottery. He turned his head up, eyes closed as he rested his head on the back of the couch with a 'Hn'. Naruto was silent, his mouth gaping as he sat frozen in his seat, hands holding an empty glass. So that was what Gaara drank, a half glass full of beer. I looked at Mizuki who's eyes were wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she exclaimed suddenly, jerking Naruto to drop the glass that broke on the floor.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, getting up to the customer service phone.

What did I get in, now?

* * *

><p>"Shit,"<p>

The man cursed underneath his breath, as another mosquito tried to suck out his neck. He slapped it away. He watched the building before moving away from the shadows, Itouch in hand and ear buds in each ear. His thumb slid the list up before tapping on the desired song, inhaling the cigarette in his mouth. He placed the device in his pocket, waiting for the song to start up. He took a drag of the cancer stick, as the lazy bass began to play. Throwing it to the ground and stepping on it, he pulled out a handgun with a readied silencer at the end of the barrel. He walked up the driveway with purpose in his steps and entered the already open door, the lock not working.

_Robert's got a quick hand._  
><em> He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.<em>  
><em> He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid.<em>  
><em> Yeah he found a six shooter gun.<em>  
><em> In his dads closet hidden in a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.<em>  
><em> But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.<em>

He moved with ease through the darkness, barely illuminated by the eerie glow of the moon through a broken window. He made his way to the basement, going down stairs with no sound in his descent until he reached a door and busted it open. There in front of him a man was strapped to a chair, a gag wrapped around his mouth. His hair was light blue, face bruised and bloodied and eyes set into an angry glare until he recognized the newest arrival. Twelve pairs of eyes, turned to him, each body holding a pipe. The farthest one spoke, most likely the leader. He was black with a face, screwed into a fierce expression. He was medium, fit build, the average height of men wearing casual clothes.

"Who the fuck are you?" he barked.

The man didn't even answer, but closed the door that was the only exit out of the cellar and smelled of piss and mold.

"I said WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" the man said, voice raised.

The other eleven turned towards him with a sneer and defensive stance.

"Think your some little hero huh? Kick his ass boys,"

The men charged immediately without a second thought. With a smirk the man raised his gun in his left.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks <em>  
><em>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks <em>  
><em>Uou'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

One by one, like flies, fell down. Save the leader.

_Daddy works a long day._  
><em> He be coming home late, yeah he's coming home late.<em>  
><em> And he's bringing me a surprise.<em>  
><em> 'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.<em>  
><em> I've waited for a long time.<em>  
><em> Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger,<em>  
><em> I reason with my cigarette,<em>  
><em>And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah.<em>

The door flew open behind him to reveal a man who ran in, a knife raised. The assailant with impossible speed side-stepped the slashing blade to the left, only to pull out another silenced gun and cocked it under the man's chin instantly pulling the trigger to blow a bloody hole through the guy's head. He fell with a thump, blood and other juices oozing from the fatal wound.

"W-Why you...BASTARD!"

And he charged. Not even with a second thought, the gunman raised his guns and fired, shooting cleanly through the man's eyes. The man yelled a last cry, before stumbling pathetically to the floor, never to wake up again much less see. A pool of blood started flowing from his head, as the gunner walked past nonchalantly. He pulled a knife and cut the victim's ropes and gag.

"Fuck, it took you long enough," the guy sneered sarcastically.

"It took awhile to locate where you were, it's not every day you're kidnapped and taken to Italy," The man said smoothly, removing one of the ear buds from his ear, "Now come on, the boss wants you on a job, Mizuki"

"He could have gotten me a month ago, when I got kidnapped," the blue haired muttered, rubbing his abused wrists.

But the comment went unanswered, as the man walked out the room, ear bud placed back in the ear. Mizuki hissed and reluctantly followed, listening to his saviour's whistling.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks <em>  
><em>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks <em>  
><em>Uou'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

Gaara: .:wakes:. .:groans:. What happened?

Naruto: Shit...that happened.

Mizuki: I thought that was pretty hot you know?

Sasuke: Of course you would think that...

Neji: Are you okay, Gaara...does your head hurt?

Gaara: Not really...I just can't remember anything...w-what happened last night?

*Silence*

...

Gaara: Guys?

Naruto: As I said shit happened...*snickers*

*SMACK*

Naruto: OW!

**THERE YA GOO! Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit.** **Fluff it seemed to be as I am very tired and it's 4:30 in the fucking morning...nice way to start the day of your birth eh? So now as a gift, you can review this story and also suggest me some good yaoi fanfic or link me some pics for this pairing** **so I can enjoy another day...**

**Please I'm a whore for reviews...it's my daily bread really! Make a girl happy! Shout out to Kusahime, I'm NO Angel haha, P is for Precious, Mrs. EdCullen, KamochiUzumaki and Kitty...I love you guys~**

**Also xXx The Joker of A Writer xXx...I FUCKING MISS YOU MY MUSE! Where you at~ T^T Mizu-chan~ *tears***

**Gaara: I can't believe you did that!**

**Me: Ummmmmmm**

**Gaara: *holds up chainsaw***

**Me: . BUT'S IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Gaara: Tell me that when I shove this up your ass...**

**Me: *runs***

_*We are sorry but we are experiencing a chainsaw massacre...call 911 to provide your queries*_

Ja ne

Tanni ;3


End file.
